For Scent-imental Reasons
For Scent-imental Reasons is a Looney Tunes (later reissued as a Blue Ribbon Merrie Melodie) cartoon released on November 12th, 1949. It was directed by Chuck Jones, written by Michael Maltese, and featured the characters Pepe Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat (all voices were done by Mel Blanc). It won the 1949 Academy Award For Best Short Subject (Cartoon). Storyline The beginning shows a happy man riding his bicycle through Paris, greeting all the people he encounters and singing The Happy Can-Can Song (created by Looney Tunes). He arrives at his shop, a perfume store, and unlocks his store's door. After peering into the store, he immediately runs away. He shouts out in a panic and runs up to a gendarme for assistance, yelling unintelligible phrases, presumably in French. The gendarme looks into the shop and it is revealed that Pepe Le Pew, a smelly skunk, is inside the store, smelling the various types of perfumes and singing to himself in French. The gendarme looks terrified as he speaks in his French accent about the "terrible odor," which is indicated by brownish "fumes" emanating from Pepe Le Pew's tail. The gendarme runs away and the perfume store owner cries out that he will now be bankrupt, Penelope Pussycat begins to console him by winding around his legs and saying, "Le meow, le purr." The storekeeper picks up Penelope and orders her to remove the skunk from the premises, then throws her into the store. Penelope slides across the floor and bumps into the leg of a table, knocking a bottle of white hair dye over. The hair dye drips down onto Penelope's tail and runs in a straight line down to her head, resulting in a white stripe down her back. Pepe Le Pew immediately sees her and mistakes her for a female skunk. Penelope smells Pepe's odor and tries to run away, but Pepe runs after her, shuts the shop door, and embraces Penelope. Penelope attempts to wiggle free as Pepe tells her things such as, "it is love at first sight," and "we will make beautiful music together." Just before Pepe tries to kiss her, Penelope gets free and runs away. Penelope climbs into the sink in an attempt to wash the stripe off but is unsuccessful. She runs to a window and tries to open it, but it is stuck. She runs away, and Pepe finds her inside a glass cabinet. They mime to each other, Pepe trying to get Penelope to come out, and Penelope refusing, indicating that it is due to his odor. At this point, in the original short, Pepe Le Pew pulls out a gun and holds it up to his head, then walks out of Penelope's line of sight. Then the gun goes off, and a paniced Penelope rushes out of the cabinet to Pepe. Pepe says, "I missed, fortunately for you," and begins kissing Penelope Pussycat. Penelope runs away and Pepe chases her, bouncing happily around the room. Pepe Le Pew finds Penelope on the windowsill and says that Penelope is trying to prove her love for her by committing suicide, but that he will save her. Pepe runs over and grabs Penelope but drops her, and they both fall out of the window. Pepe Le Pew falls into a blue paint can and Penelope falls into a barrel of water. When Pepe climbs out, he is blue but no longer smelly, and he sees the ragged-looking, sneezing wet cat beside him (who no longer has a white stripe down her back) and asks her if she has seen a beautiful young lady skunk. He goes off to find her. As he calls out Penelope watches him, notices how the paint makes him look handsome, and falls in love with him as her heart begins to beat against her chest. She runs after him and locks him in the perfume shop again, placing the key in her chest. Not recognizing her, Pepe Le Pew tries to discourage her, then runs away. As Penelope chases after Pepe Le Pew, Pepe tells the audience: "You know, it is possible to be too attractive!" He continues to run away as the ending card appears. Category:Academy Award winners Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Pepe Le Pew cartoons Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Penelope Pussycat Cartoons Category:Shorts